A snow board or the like as defined hereinabove is made in accordance with the so-called "DUALTEC" concept (Registered Trademark filed by the firm SKIS ROSSIGNOL S.A.)
A transverse section made on a "DUALTEC"-type ski shows that it generally comprises:
a lower sole for sliding, possibly bordered on each side by metal edges, PA1 a possible "lower" reinforcing layer which rests on this sole, PA1 a core which may for example be a core of wood or a core of polyurethane preferably obtained by a process of injection, PA1 auxiliary reinforcing members, whose height is less than that of the ski, forming longitudinal reinforcing members and positioned on each side of this core, PA1 an upper layer of plastic material, or top layer, whose inner face is possibly lined, over all or part of its width, with an "upper" reinforcing layer and which covers the ski from one edge to the other, bearing on either side of the board, directly or not, on each of said auxiliary reinforcing members. PA1 in that this rigid platform presents a cross-section in the form of an upturned U and is shaped to rest, by its feet and directly or not, on said lateral reinforcing edge elements, PA1 and in that said top layer of this board presents, on each side and at the level of each foot of said platform, a recess positioned and dimensioned to receive this foot, each of these recesses being of length corresponding substantially to that of the matching foot of the platform and of width equal to or greater than the width of the base of this foot which thus rests on virtually the whole of the recess.
These auxiliary reinforcing members, which are substantially perpendicular to the surface of the sole, do not form part of the concept, already generalized, of so-called "shell" skis, since, in that case, the top layer is a shell which bears directly on the lower edges of the ski. In the so-called "DUALTEC" concept, the effect of the reinforcing members is to improve the efficiency of the ski over an ordinary shell ski, in that they increase the efficiency of the transmission of the efforts, made by the skier on the upper face of the ski, to the lower metal edges, i.e. in fact to the sliding surface.
The invention proposes to improve, on a ski (or other snow board) made in accordance with the "DUALTEC" concept mentioned above, the transmission of the impulses of the skier to the snow, by optimalizing the connection of the bindings of the skier's boot to the ski or other snow board.
In fact, to obtain good efficiency, it is essential that the efforts made by the skier's boot be transmitted as directly as possible on the lower lateral arrises of the ski.
It is known to provide, in the binding mounting area, a plate or platform for superelevation of the bindings of the boot and receiving these bindings, this plate or platform being able to be positioned at a distance from the upper surface of the ski.
Such binding-elevating plates or platforms prove to be necessary at the present time due to the reduction, at the level of the binding mounting area, of the width of downhill skis, one consequence of which is a risk of skidding in a tight turn, as the boot, which projects laterally, touches the snow whenever contact of the edge is great. With sufficient superelevation, there is virtually no risk of the boot contacting the snow whenever the ski inclines considerably to the side, and the ski may therefore be used normally, particularly in slalom.
It should be recalled that binding mounting area is intended to mean the intermediate zone located between the front and the rear of the snow board and on which the boot bindings are mounted.